Ebony Wings: Chapter 15
Christopher There was a limit that Christopher could toss and turn until he got annoyed. He had reached that limit 4 hour ago. He had woken up the minute the sun had set and darkness had blanketed the sky. Theresa was already asleep when he had woken up. This time however, she had tucked herself in so Christopher didn't have to. He didn't know how to feel about that. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his hoodied jacket slung around his bed frame. A walk was always good. He guessed that it was probably 2 in the morning; he had always been good at guessing the time. Huh. Add that to the list of useless skills he had that would never lend him a job. It was somewhere between 'sarcastic' and 'unable to sit still'. Maybe he could get a job as a human clock. The cool night breeze was welcoming and for the first time in a long while; Christopher was comfortable. The many nights of insomnia came back to him in his memories. Every night would be an adventure. Be it sneaking out or simply just walking around, it was enjoyable. 16 years he had spent in that orphanage, 1 and a half was spent on the streets and a good chunk was spent awake at night. Christopher believed that his 'night-sense', as he liked to call it, had been developed during that time. The sense to know what was going on around him in the darkness, the sense of being able to see in the dark and the sense to know when to come back just before the sun rose and the world restarted itself. He sunk into one of the chairs on the balcony of the Big House. He still had a box in his jacket pocket if he wanted to light up; as much as there was the temptation, it was still a very big IF. Plus he didn't have a lighter. He hung his head back and closed his eyes. Honestly, he was hoping that he would've fallen asleep. That wasn't the case however. He groaned and sat up, sulking to himself. "I see you're enjoying your time here." "Bodoh punya Beruk!" Christopher swore, for once breaking up the image he had put up. He turned to the source of the voice. "Chiron, don't do that." The centaur gave him a sly smile. "Did I scare you?" "No." He lied. The centaur let out a hearty smile. "By the way Christopher since you left Camp as the place of stay and without a visa.." Chiron held out a passport. "Since you probably won't be returning home any time soon, I decided to make adjustments to your citizenship. You can thank the mist for that." Christopher jerked up. "How do you know my personal-" "I took some intiative." Chiron handed him the passport. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Enjoy your american citizenship Christopher Fauns." Chiron winked. "I should've come up with a better name." Christopher muttered. Chiron laughed. "If you're planning on staying here for extended periods of time, I suggest you tell the people who are close to you your little secret." "Someday I will. Just not now. I still haven't made up my mind about all of this." Christopher admitted. Chiron stared at him for a good while. "Christopher?" "Yes Chiron?" "What is the most valuable thing in the world to you?" Christopher froze at the question and actually took a second to think. "The smiles of people around me." "Pardon?" "The most valuable thing in the world to me are the smiles of people around me." Christopher leaned back. "My life is bad as it is but.." He took a deep breath. "If I can make even one person laugh everyday then I'll be content because the moment someone else has a real smile while I put on a fake one." "Interesting." Chiron scratched his chin. "I assume you are going to stay here a while?" "Yeah. Can't sleep." "Well goodnight then. Be careful about the harpies." "Harpies?" Christopher raised an eyebrow but Chiron had already gone inside the big house. To add the freaky factor, there was a loud bird call in the distance. Christopher awkward-calmly entered the Big House again. ---- Theresa Theresa found herself in grass field, barefoot and wearing some sort of dress. The dress itself was gold with silver feathers imprinted into the dress. Pretty. She thought, her imagination was a pretty cool thing; though the grass field was something left to be desired. The lack of barefootedness also needed to be improved. While in thought, Theresa felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to meet the person. She gasped as she looked at the face that was attached to the hand. Christopher. His black hair was hidden under a cap and his body was covered by a cloak. A black bird rested on his shoulder, its eyes constantly looking and alert. There was something wrong with his image though, it seemed to shift into several different people at once. For a moment, it was the image of a caucasian male with black hair and gold eyes. Next it was a Native American, with feathers braided into his dark hair. Okay, her imagination was creating a copy of Christopher in her head. She didn't know whether to be glad or worried. He held out his hand, slightly bowing towards her. Theresa knew what he wanted, he was asking for a dance. For a moment, she hesitated then she realised how stupid it was. This Christopher was a fake, just a image her imagination had cooked up. She smiled to herself, she would indulge herself this time. She took his hand and he led her away. He put an arm around her waist and Theresa put her around arm on his shoulder. She was conscious of the fact that they were both the same height; and by no means was Christopher a short person. He was probably average height, 5'5 probably. Theresa sighed. From experience, she knew most guys didn't like girls who were taller or the same height as them. This Christopher didn't mind though, he put his fingers to her chin and made her look up, he smiled at her and Theresa's knees almost buckled. Gently, he returned his hand to her waist and danced with her. Luckily, her imaginative self knew how to dance as they moved gracefully through the grass field. She let out a giggle, this was something only that would happen in her dream and she was loving it. Theresa leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder(the one without the black bird), enjoying how close she could get close to him. Theresa took a deep breath and smiled, enjoying this little bit of paradise. Then the Raven cawed and took off from his Christopher's shoulder. Christopher immediately snapped into attention, he pushed her behind him. She saw it. The thing was Christopher or rather a twisted version of it. It had two black orbs for eyes instead of Christopher's brown ones and darkness stuck to his back, outstretched they looked like angel wings. ''An evil angel. ''She thought, the same thought she had when she had first seen Christopher's soul. Christopher pushed Theresa away, in a futile attempt to get her to safety as the thing as it lunged for him. The thing knocked Christopher to the ground and then sunk it's teeth into Christopher's neck. Theresa remembered screaming, as the thing turned his black iris-less eyes at her. Her dream stopped as the thing lunged at her as well. ---- Theresa snapped up, she slowly got control of her breath. She turned to find Christopher, he was asleep with a book resting upon his chest; it looked like he hadn't fallen asleep on purpose. Which was also why the lights were still on. Theresa sighed in relief since the room wasn't covered in darkness. She smiled and stepped towards him, taking the book away and resting it on the bedside table and then pulling the covers over him. Christopher stirred but continued to sleep. She remembered what he had asked of her in the afternoon, a goodnight kiss. Once again, she would amuse him. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Chris." Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 16|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 20:13, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)